


Valentine's Day

by Shadowlions_yeet



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlions_yeet/pseuds/Shadowlions_yeet
Summary: Maybe Valentine's day won't be so lonely for them after all.I'm republishing this from my Wattpad account, so yeah, enjoy.





	Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day sucks. Especially when you're alone, because your boyfriend's wife decided to show up out of nowhere almost a year ago. I sigh and down another shot of tequila. I'm so ready for today to be over.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one having a miserable Valentine's Day," I hear a voice remark.

"Dr. Montgomery," I reply, slightly surprised. "Shouldn't you be out to dinner or something with Derek?

"Yeah well, he decided surgery was more important. Because his elective surgery surely couldn't wait," she stated bitterly, taking a sip of her drink.

"So why are you here Grey? Don't you have the vet or something?" She asks.

"I broke up with Finn," I take another shot.

"Well, I'm sure if you need a date, you could ask Derek. I'm sure he'd be happy to help," she laughs.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," I reassure her.

"Oh, just you wait. It will." She argues.

"No. I'm done with him. So done." I mumble.

Addison turns to face me, "Really? Good for you Grey,"

"Yeah, well, I'd rather be alone than with someone who lied about being married." I explain.

"Well, here I am, married to that guy, and alone, so I think you're winning here," she sighs.

"Hey this might be weird," she starts, "But the food at the restaurant I was supposed to go to is supposably to die for, and I'm hungry, so, would you like to join me so I don't have to be horrifically alone at the restaurant on Valentine's day," she rambles.

I giggle, "Sure we can be horrifically alone together."

* * *

It turns out the food was some of the best stuff I've ever tasted. And somehow, the conversation was even better. But soon the meal was finished the night was coming to an end. Or so I thought.

"Hey, you could always come back to my hotel with me," Addison suggests as we wait for a cab, "I have alcohol." She grins at me.

Now, sober me knows this is probably not the best decision. But, tipsy me loves the idea of more alcohol, and strangely enough, more time with the red head attending next to me.

"Why that's an offer I can't resist," I reply.

The ride in the cab is filled with laughter and loud talking. After giving the cabbie a tip, we walk into the hotel, and to the elevator.

The elevator ride is oddly silent.

She's just standing there, looking at me with a curious gaze.

I've decided what happened next is only to be blamed on the alcohol and that damn elevator, because I honestly can't remember who made the first move.

But the important thing, is somehow, her lips found mine.

The elevator dings, and the door opens. I turn to look back at her, to see her hand held out, waiting for me to take it.

So hand in hand, we head to her hotel room.

...

We lay in bed, our legs intertwined in tangled bedsheets.

"This has been one hell of a Valentine's day." I mumble under my breath.

"Definitely one of the best ones I've had for awhile though," Addie remarks.

"Yeah," I agree.


End file.
